El cerezo de Konoha
by Uchiha Sakurahana
Summary: Yo nunca había visto un cerezo, solo en fotografías, pero este es único... Narusaku n.n UA


Este fic está inspirado en el one-shot de Sumomo Yumeka, Kon no ki Konoha. Naruto es una obra de Masashi Kishimoto, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**El cerezo de Konoha**

_Konoha es una ciudad que se encuentra cerca del mar. Aquí nacía yo, un diez de octubre, en la aldea donde el tiempo parece detenido._

_Allí se encuentra la montaña de Fukasaku, el hogar de la deidad Gamabunta, el sapo ermitaño. Los rumores dicen que es un sapo de colosal tamaño y que él nos protege de los espíritus malignos, a cambio de que todos los años se le hagan ofrendas._

_Los habitantes evitan la montaña, temerosos de encontrarse con el ermitaño y ser castigados. Los turistas, por el contrario, son más imprudentes y todos los años llegan solamente para ir de excursión._

_El viaje en bicicleta tarda aproximadamente una media hora, y es de difícil acceso. Desde la ventana de mi habitación puedo ver como los rayos del sol iluminan toda la montaña, haciéndola parecer de oro._

_La primera vez que visité Fukasaku tenía siete años, recién cumplidos. Mi padrino, Jiraiya, el famoso escritor de novelas para adultos, se sentía sin inspiración, por lo cual organizó una excursión a la montaña para resolver sus problemas._

_Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. El sol brillaba intensamente. Las aves cantaban y revoloteaban por el inmenso cielo azul. Nada indicaba que nos encontrábamos en otoño, casi a comienzos del invierno, a excepción de las hojas doradas que tapizaban las calles y bailaban al compás de una fría brisa._

_Mientras el ero-sennin (apodo cariñoso con el cual le llamaba frecuentemente) buscaba inspiración yo me dediqué a jugar. Aquel lugar era el paraíso de la diversión, habían árboles donde treparse o esconderse, cuevas y guaridas, rocas y todo tipo de cosas que un niño con mucha imaginación podía utilizar para entretenerse._

_Pero lo que captó mi atención por completo fueron los pequeños pétalos rosados que bailaban suavemente delante de mis narices. _

_Como cualquier niño curioso seguí a los pequeños pétalos hasta encontrarme frente a un enorme y grueso árbol, cubierto por una nube rosada. _

_Maravillado. Así podía auto describirme en ese momento. Era la primera vez que veía un cerezo directamente (la televisión y los mangas no contaban). Sonaba extraño, y era un completo misterio para todos, pero en Konoha no había cerezos, a pesar de que era una flor muy común en el país._

_Una vez escuché a los ancianos hablar sobre esta flor, decían que ella florecía de golpe, llenando de alegría a las personas que las veían, y que morían de igual forma, pero que su corta vida era intensa y plena. Tal como el espíritu de los habitantes de Konoha ("Cuando las hojas bailan el fuego quema")._

_Era extraño. Lo poco que sabía acerca de los cerezos era que durante el casi todo el año permanecen forrados de verdes hojas únicamente, en invierno quedan totalmente desnudas, y en primavera es cuando florecen, decorando los parques con sus hermosos pétalos. Se suponía que ese árbol debía estar casi pelado, y no lleno de hojas rosadas. _

_Toc toc, fue el sonido emitido por el cerezo. Entre decepcionado y aliviado suspiré, por un lado temía que fuera una ilusión. Por otro, me emocionaba la idea de que en realidad fuera un demonio disfrazado contra el que yo podría luchar y probar mi fuerza._

_**-No hagas eso niño.-**__Esa fue la primera vez que escuché su voz__**. **_

_**-¿Quién es?-**__pregunté mientras alarmado buscaba el origen de esa voz, no podía ser que el árbol me hubiera hablado._

_**-Aquí niño.-**__Esa fue la primera vez que la vi. La dueña de la voz era una chica alta y delgada, tenía una melena que se confundía perfectamente con los pétalos de cerezo, y sus orbes eran verdes como una pradera en verano. Ella descansaba su espalda en el grueso tronco y mantenía la mirada, melancólica en el cielo azul._

_Hasta ese momento mi canon de belleza había sido establecido por la sociedad que vivía. Después de conocerla decidí que ella era la mujer más hermosa que había pisado alguna vez la tierra, y que me habían engañado todo el tiempo con falsos prototipos._

_**-¡Tu frente es enorme!-**__exclamé sonriendo. __Hasta ese momento yo no conocía el verdadero significado del miedo._

_**-¡¿Qué?!-**__la hermosa chica se abalanzó sobre mi con una mirada realmente demoníaca. Cuando ya me daba por muerto escuché nuevamente su voz__**.-Rápido, escóndete.-**__me ordenó. Su semblante se había vuelto serio. Y aunque no deseaba hacerlo le obedecí porque confiaba en ella ciegamente, algo me decía que si no me había matado en ese momento no lo haría nunca._

_Hubo un momento de silencio. La calma antes de la tormenta. Y luego un estrépito. Los animales huían. Desde mi escondite pude ver como los árboles eran derribados por algo enorme y aparentemente invisible. Una serpiente del tamaño de un edificio de cuatro pisos se abría paso entre su propio caos hasta encontrarse frente al árbol de cerezo._

_**-Creí haber olido a un niño humano.-**__siseó la enorme serpiente. Estaba asustado, pero temía más por la chica, quien había desaparecido de mi radar._

_**-Te estas volviendo senil, Manda.-**__dijo la chica de cabellos rosados, de pie sobre la copa del árbol, peligrosamente cerca del animal. Ella era valiente, incluso se mostraba desafiante y burlona al tratar con ese descomunal ser.__**-Aquí solo estoy yo.**_

_**-Eres una niña insolente.-**__siseó entrecerrando sus ambarinos ojos, rabioso__**.-Un día de estos te convertiré en polvo, ni siquiera esa babosa estúpida podrá salvarte.-**__dedicándole una última mirada a la chica se alejó arrastrándose._

_**-¡Eres asombrosa!-**__exclamé saliendo de mi escondite, en un hueco del cerezo__**.-Le diste una buena lección a esa asquerosa serpiente.**_

_**-Este lugar es peligroso para los niños, vete ya a casa.-**__me ordenó una vez regresó al suelo. Aunque lo disimulaba con su mal carácter yo sabía que estaba preocupada por mi y eso me hacía sentir inmensamente feliz._

_-__**¡Regresemos juntos a casa!-**__sugerí. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando la tomé de la mano. ¡Yo la había atravesado como si fuera viento! Ella no se inmutó, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo que te atravesaran._

_**-Yo ya estoy en casa.-**__murmuró, dándome la espalda._

_**-¿Eres un fantasma?-**__cuestioné, siguiéndola._

_**-¿Hay algo de malo en ello?**_

_**-No, nada.-**__me apresuré a negar, su mirada nuevamente se había vuelto asustadora__**.-Y soy Naruto ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Sakura.-**__respondió. Decidí que ese nombre no le iba a nadie más que a ella. Ninguna otra chica podría hacerle honor a las flores de cerezo como ella._

_**-¿En dónde vives?-**__Deseba saberlo todo de ella._

_**-En el árbol de cerezos.**_

_**-¡Que guay! ¡Este árbol parece fuerte!-**__exclamé dándole unos golpecitos con el nudillo al tronco._

_**-¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso! ¡Duele!-**__me reprendió, enojada. Mi corta vida pasó por delante de mis ojos, como una película._

_**-¿Duele? No sabía que a los árboles les doliera… Lo siento señora cerezo, no fue mi intención.-**__hice una reverencia. Yo no quería problemas con la casa de Sakura-chan porque me había salvado la vida, además, si se enojaba no podría visitarla nuevamente._

_**-No le duele al árbol, me duele a mí.-**__me explicó, sonriendo. ¡Me estaba sonriendo, que dichoso de mí!__**-Te llevaré hasta la salida de la montaña.**_

_**-¿Por qué te duele a ti?-**__comenzamos a caminar de regreso, ya casi estaba anocheciendo._

_**-Porque yo soy como la sombra del cerezo, todo lo que le pase a él se me transmite…-**__continuó. Su lado amable era encantador, deseaba para mi más de sus sonrisas.__**-Por lo tanto, si vuelves a golpearme dejaré que la serpiente te coma.-**__a pesar de la pequeña amenaza yo seguía en una nube rosada de dicha._

_**-¿Puedo regresar mañana para jugar?-**__pregunté._

_**-Puedes, pero no voy a poder jugar.**_

_**-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iras?-**__no quería que se fuera, deseaba estar con ella._

_**-Solamente puedo salir en otoño, durante el resto del año permanezco dormida dentro del árbol… Aquí las cosas funcionan de esa manera, es raro lo sé…**_

_**-De acuerdo, entonces vendré a visitarte cuando despiertes ¡Es una promesa-ttebayo!**_

_Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. A partir de ese día todos los años iba a visitar a mi querida Sakura-chan y así se pasaron varios otoños. Y así llegué a mis 16 años. La ansiedad me invadía durante todo el año, contaba las horas y los días para que llegara el otoño, y comencé a odiar el resto de las estaciones porque no podía verla a ella. El verano era demasiado caluroso, me sentía pegajoso y de mal humor. El invierno era demasiado frío, y odiaba tener que vestirme con seis o siete capas de ropa. Y la primavera, la estación de los enamorados y de los florecimientos me ponía de peor humor porque se suponía que era cuando los cerezos florecían en todo el país. Para mi solo existe el otoño…_

**-¡Dobe!-**de vuelta al presente de la amable mano de mi mejor amigo (nótese el sarcasmo).

**-¿Qué sucede teme?-**bufé enojado.

**-Tu novia te está hablando, dobe.-**miré hacia mi derecha, y allí estaba una chica morena. Hermosa, decían todos. _Pero no es a ella a quien yo quiero a mi lado._

**-Lo siento, Hinata, estaba pensando en el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de esta noche.-**me rasqué la nuca riendo tontamente.

**-No-no importa Naruto-kun.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Las hojas terminaban de caer. Subí la montaña lo más deprisa que me permitían mis pies, parecía que nunca iba a llegar.

**-Cada vez más lento.-**alcé la mirada, allí estaba ella, reposando sobre una de las ramas más altas del cerezo**.**

**-Buenos días para ti también.-**inflé las mejillas haciéndome el ofendido. Ella soltó una cantarina risa.

**-No creo que puedas subir.-**me sentí desafiado. Sin responderle escalé, intentando no dañarla. Al llegar a la cima le sonreí victorioso. Noté que Sakura-chan se había quedado muda mirándome.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**pregunté sonrojado, su mirada era profunda. Dio un respingo, como si yo la hubiera asustado.

**-Nada.-**desvió el rostro. Aún así yo insistí con la mirada**.-Etto… tus marcas…-**el sonrojo de mis mejillas se hizo más evidente cuando me di cuenta de lo que ella quería. Abracé el tronco del árbol con los ojos cerrados, apoyando mi mejilla en la corteza**.- ¿Qué haces?**

**-Te estoy abrazando, Sakura-chan.-**murmuré. Aunque tengo los ojos cerrados estoy seguro que ella está igual de sonrojada que yo**.- ¿No decías que se transmitía?**

**-Si.-**musitó apenas audible. _Una vez en primaria la profesora nos preguntó que queríamos ser cuando creciéramos, y yo respondí que quería ser una cereza… Todos se burlaron pero no me importó…_

La tierra tembló cuando varios árboles cayeron al suelo. Esa sensación ya la conocía…

**-Huelo a un humano.-**siseó el enorme reptil. Sakura-chan se colocó entre Manda y yo**.-Entrégamelo, niña.**

**-Tu tiempo en la montaña se ha acabado, acéptalo… Además, Naruto es mío.-**cuando terminó la frase la serpiente se transformó en hojas marchitas y desapareció con el viento. Con esas palabras seguramente podré soportar otro año más.

**-¿Qué le sucedió?-**pregunté.

**-Se ha ido.-**murmuró.

**-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?**

**-Se ha ido.-**repitió. Al ver su rostro melancólico comprendí**.-Al vivir en esta montaña nuestra esperanza de vida es como la de nuestro refugio… Cuando llega el otoño podemos hacer una elección: permanecer aquí hasta el próximo otoño o volver a ser humano.-**la miré con desconcierto**.-Hace muchos años hubo una gran guerra y varias personas se refugiaron en esta montaña, incluyendo a mi familia… ella se apiadó de nosotros y nos permitió vivir aquí…Al principio no me molestó esta condición, vivir hasta querer morir, al igual que muchos de mis seres queridos… Antes de conocernos estuve pensando en marcharme al igual que todos ellos… pero cuando me preguntaste si podías volver no pude hacerlo… Cada vez que llega el otoño temo que no regreses…**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Siempre tengo el mismo sueño… llego a la clase y Sakura-chan está sentada en el asiento al lado al mío… le digo buenos días y hablamos de tonterías… cuando terminan las clases la acompaño a casa tomados de la mano…_

**-Naruto-kun ¿volvemos juntos?-**pregunta tímidamente Hinata. Nuevamente regreso a la realidad.

**-Claro.-**caminamos juntos, en silencio. Ella es muy callada y yo no tengo tema del que hablar. Deslizo mi mano hasta tomar la de ella. Y ella la aprieta.

**-Estas helado Naruto-kun.-**_ No es a ella a la que deseo tocar._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

No ha pasado un mes desde que vi por última vez a Sakura-chan pero la extraño y ya estoy de regreso a la montaña. Aunque esté dormida necesito verla.

Me parece raro acercarme a su tronco, tocarlo y que ella no esté. Al menos guardo la esperanza de que pueda sentirme.

**-Te amo Sakura-chan… Te amo mucho…-**estoy seguro de que ella está ahí dentro escuchándome.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El verano ha llegado más rápido de lo que pensé. Eso me pone realmente feliz. Falta un par de semanas para la llegada del otoño, y podré verla. Me muero de ansiedad. ¡Que llegue rápido-ttebayo!

**-¡Que aburrido!-**exclamó Shikamaru, trayéndome a la realidad. Eso se esta volviendo muy frecuente.**-¿A qué chiflado se le ocurre dar clases en verano?**

**-Tienes razón, solo chiflados para ser profesores.-**dijo Kiba. Sonreí para demostrar mi aceptación. Una mano blanca apareció ante mis ojos. Y alcé la vista para encontrarme con un par de ojos blancos.

**-Déjame ayudarte, Naruto-kun.-**no alcancé a tomar su mano cuando otra me tomó por la muñeca. Yo estoy mudo. No puedo reaccionar correctamente. Solo me dejo llevar por ella. Los murmullos nos acompañaron hasta hasta convertirse en silencio.

**-¿Por qué estas aquí Sakura-chan?-**fue lo único que mi en mi estado pude procesar.

**-Eso no es importante ahora.-**acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza. Sus caricias eran como las había soñado. Y aunque me sentía mejor que nunca algo en mi corazón me decía que algo malo sucedería. Cerré los ojos en el momento en que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, en un beso casto**.-Yo también te amo, Naruto, te amo mucho.-** Y desapareció en miles de pétalos rosados.

**-¡Sakura-chan!**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Un incendio hace muchos años arrasó toda la montaña de Fukasaku, no quedó nada… Cuando llega el otoño los cerezos de la ciudad florecen bellamente, atrayendo a los curiosos… Miles de pétalos rosados desfilan entre las personas… Solo yo sé de quien es ese color…_


End file.
